


To Build a Home

by AglaiaCallia



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Metaphors
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AglaiaCallia/pseuds/AglaiaCallia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una suerte de metáfora muy extraña que escribí luego de ver el episodio, no sé qué tanto sentido tenga, ni siquiera para mí; solo tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Build a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers 4x17

No llegamos al mundo con una brújula en la mano.

La vida te lleva de un lado a otro, a veces dando tumbos, y solo sabes que es tu decisión aferrarte a ella; o cerrar los ojos y dejar que los remolinos salidos de la nada te eleven y se encarguen de llevarte a donde mejor les parezca.

Y aunque te preguntes una y otra vez cómo llegaste a determinado lugar, qué decisión tomaste, qué obstáculo salvaste para terminar allí, lo más seguro es que resulte muy difícil encontrar una respuesta.

Porque tal y como el aleteo de una mariposa puede afectar el destino de millones de seres vivos en el mundo; del mismo modo, una sola determinación, una casualidad de la existencia, puede hacer que te veas inmerso en ese laberinto del que has oído hablar, pero que no sabes como sortear.

No que te quejes, es parte de la vida, el perderse de vez en cuando, el dudar de tu sola presencia, y de cuán importante puede resultar para el mundo. Ese preguntarte a veces si tu desaparición afectará a un solo ser cuando crees que no habrá uno que sufrirá por tu ausencia, o que se preguntará dónde estás.

Ese sentimiento de pertenencia que los seres humanos tienen tan arraigado, y que por más que buscas, no puedes hallar dentro de ti, aunque hubo momentos en que te pareció que sí, que allí estaba, quizá dormido, pero a punto de despertar; hasta que se esfumaba una vez más.

Y con frecuencia te ves observando a los demás, como un espectador indiscreto, sin derecho a contemplar a esos seres que sí tienen un hogar, un por qué encontrarse en el mundo, y te dices que ya llegará tu tiempo, que en algún lugar, en algún momento, podrás sentir lo mismo.

Y una vez más, lamentas no tener esa brújula en la mano para saber cuál es el camino a tomar.

Entonces, una vez más, es la vida la que se encarga de guiarte por un camino que quizá tú no hubieras seguido en primer lugar, pero al ver que los obstáculos se hacían cada vez más grandes, las dudas más complejas, y cuando sentías ya que en cualquier momento empezarías a levitar, decides aferrarte a ese gran árbol que sale de la nada y está por caerse.

Te aferras a él para evitar que termine por desmoronarse; por primera vez en mucho tiempo, convencido de que tu accionar no solo conseguirá algo bueno para ti, sino porque sientes que aunque fuera la vida quien te llevara precisamente a ese lugar, es tu decisión el quedarte allí.

Puedes volver a la nada que se erige ante ti, como un desierto enorme, o permanecer allí, en ese bosque, luchando con todas tus fuerzas para volver las raíces a su lugar, aunque debas trabajar duro, y no estés del todo seguro de si tomaste la decisión correcta.

Y al comprobar que estás dispuesto a sumergir tus manos en la tierra, por el placer de hacerlo, de sentirte vivo al devolver ese ser a su hogar, te das cuenta de que tal vez, y solo tal vez, con ese acto simple y desinteresado, recibas una recompensa inesperada.

Porque sigues sin poseer esa brújula que tanta falta te hace, pero de alguna forma que no puedes explicar, sabes que con un poco de suerte, quizá no sea del todo necesaria.

Tal vez cuando el árbol vuelva a asentarse, y empiece una vez más a crecer con naturalidad, puedas sentarte bajo sus ramas y compartir su hogar.

 


End file.
